


You'll Never Know Dear, How Much I

by TenrounoHoshi



Series: DNcember 2020 [23]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: DNcember 2020, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read, Spoilers for latest chapter, day 23: sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: Kei has done a lot for Satoshi.
Relationships: Hiwatari Kei & Hiwatari Satoshi
Series: DNcember 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036176
Kudos: 3





	You'll Never Know Dear, How Much I

Kei knew that he wasn’t exactly cut out to be a father.  
What exactly did it mean to be one? To be a part of their child’s life perhaps?  
Well, he already was doing that in a way aside from keeping his distance from Satoshi. Not to mention that the other was unaware of their actual relationship to each other.

It wasn’t as though he didn’t care for Satoshi. 

Kei had watched over him for so long.

Even now as the other lay asleep in bed, unaware of how much he was willing to do for him.

Soon the time will come for him to know.

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter really hurt.....


End file.
